The Nazis Win
by DaNavi
Summary: In this story, the Nazis take over the world. They enslave everyone who is not a Nazi or German citizen. The main characters are trying to eradicate the tyrannical leaders of their city, Urbsevek. They succeed, but are eventually caught.


**_Five Years Later_**

Birds tweeted raspilly in the brown, dead, leafless trees. The distant groaning of the Generators and screams of being crushed men drifted through the dirty, smoggy air. Gray, dark clouds meandered lazily along. Muscular men dressed in brown, tattered clothing, walked around the Schrecklich village toting buckets of dirty clothes, poorly grown vegetables, and small and dead rodent-like animals. Youth sat in circles on the ground washing dirty clothes in equally dirty water. Shanty-shack hovels stood on hills and mud pits, while others stood in two lines, resembling a "main street." On the outskirts of the village, teenagers dressed in black, mournful clothing, carried dead and lifeless bodies to holes dug in a muddy ditch. Boe Jelchilt sat perched in a tree. He shivered softly in the Dome's cold breeze. It was the anniversary of Boe's brother's murder. Ever since that fateful day in 2131, he hated the Ducesai in every way possible. Earlier that day, his shirt was snatched away from him by a rude and selfish fellow Stultai. He was left with his tattered shorts and piece of rope acting as a belt. Boe gazed miserably at his village. He rubbed his blinded eye. The wind ruffled his dirty brown hair. Suddenly, the tree started to casually shake. Boe looked down, and smiled. Mark Zakabiey was climbing up the tree.

"Well hi there, bud! What's up?" Boe asked happily. Mark frowned.

"Well, lotsa' things have been 'up.' At about noon, I was stripped of my shirt by some stupid fool. I was then stared at constantly as I roamed about our village. What is it about us? Why are we so cute?" he huffed. Boe laughed, receiving a glare from a disgruntled Mark.

"Isn't that funny! The same exact thing happened to me today," he chuckled. "I think his name was Josh-wait, no, maybe Jerid…ah, no matter-he swiped my shirt. Also, I had my fair share of being stared at. But please… we both know that the Ducesai don't want ugly slaves," Boe explained, scootching over to Mark, who scoffed, annoyed.

"Yeah, well… How's your scar?" he said.

"It's fine, but still a trifle painful," Boe muttered.

"Have you figured out the problem with the Kelfehlfunktor?" Mark asked. Boe smiled and nodded. In the past year, Boe, Mark, and Jakob, a friend since the Ducesai came 12 years ago, had worked on a machine that creates energy more easily, and requires almost no human assistance. They named it the Kelfehlfunktor, and constructed it from a dead Generator.

"Mm-hmm, I did. The Hauptplatine wasn't calibrated correctly. Also, the computer's software is too obsolete. I think we need to update it to its latest version, _Windows 450CEA_. Sadly, this all resulted in poor Aaxx getting killed," Boe explained, lowering his head.

"Ah-hah… I see. How do you propose we alleviate this problem?" Mark inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. Mayhaps we'll have to re-calibrate the chalifacti and, as I'd said before, update the software to _Windows 450CEA_," Boe explained. Suddenly, a loud bell-like sound started to emanate from the ceiling of the Dome. "Oh, God! It's time for roll call!" As the two climbed from their perch, they were overwhelmed by their fellow Stultai making a mass exodus from the Dome to the center of it. The sides of the Dome were suddenly lit-up with a count-down clock.

"Ahh! We only have a minute?! _GO!_" Mark screamed. As the crowd rushed along, some of the Stultai were tripped, and they fell, being crushed and killed by the stampede. The screams from these people made Boe shudder. Suddenly, Jakob Yelichath appeared. Jakob was tall, had dirty-blonde hair, and possessed a complexion that greatly resembled that of the 21st Century pop icon Justin Bieber. They stood together. As the countdown clock reached its point of termination, its color changed from a flattering green to a horrid blood red. When it reached "0" a bell dinged, and the Dome became black. Distant screams flooded the group's ears as the lagging lost their way, and were electrocuted and killed by their brains' computer chips. A soft whirring sound started, and a bright spotlight shone on a sudden stage. The stage was made of marble, and had ancient images of old American cities like New York City and Washington D.C. etched into it. A woman suddenly appeared on the stage. She wore a strikingly horrid mucus-green dress, twelve-inch high-heels, and a ridiculously fluffy and ludicrous vomit-colored hat. The group collectively cried "Heil!" and executed a Nazi salute. The woman saluted back.

"Good morning you stupid slaves. Roll call shall be shortened today. Would serial number 5673 come up to the stage?" the woman asked, a thick British accent present in her voice. A fearful "NO!" came from the front of the group as a solitary teen, about 18 in age, scuttled onto the stage. "Gentlemen, this Stulta has committed a crime against you all. He has cheated on his energy output, making you all work more. Therefore, he shall have to be executed!" the woman continued giddily. Boe gasped as memories from that 2131 morning flooded his head. Executions like this only happened once every year. The teen gasped and screamed in pain as sparks flew from the posterior of his skull. Boe looked around; some of the Stultai were shielding their eyes, and some were even crying. The kid screamed again, falling into the crowd. Other Stultai started screaming as the kid touched them, electrocuting and killing them too. The woman stood laughing her head off, clutching her gut. Her cackle filled the air. "Ah, wasn't that just fun? Ha! Anyway… oh would you shut up?!" the woman cried, glancing down at the still screaming Stultai. "Ahem, anyway would serial numbers 1457, 27932, and 6280 please come to the stage?" Boe, Jakob, and Mark gasped collectively as they started for the stage. The crowd dissipated, off back into the outer regions of the Dome. Finally, when the crowd dissipated completely, the woman addressed the boys. "Ugh, how dirty. Before I present you to the Reichsfürur and her son, we'll need to get y'all cleaned up, dressed, and what not. Tattered shorts is _not_ the most ideal presentative clothing. Come, let us go."

After an hour of work, the boys had been cleaned well, and had been dressed extraordinarily elaborately: black suits, pink shirts, black ties. They had shiny black shoes on.

"Now then…Mistress Whoopie and Master Alton have requested for you three," the woman explained. The three looked at each other, and grasped each other's hands as they approached a train-like vehicle. Whoopie Halitz and her son Alton are second in command to the König and Königin, or king and queen, of the Nazi 4th Reich. They, however, absolutely hate their city-state's government. They form rallies with other anti-Nazi people. Her husband however is not in any way like that. He hates anti-Nazi people.

"Oh, God, do you think we're being convicted for killing Aaxx?" Jakob wondered. The woman glanced back at the three, and scoffed.

"Oh, bah. You aren't in trouble. In factuality, they seemed strangely enthusiastic about your coming. Mind the tra…oh, never mind." As the train lurched forward, the boys fell on top of each other. "When we arrive at the Capitol building, and you three are presented to the Reichsfürur and her son, please…do _NOT _salute. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The boys nodded. "Very good. Watch the tra…oh, why do I even bother?" As the train screeched to a halt, the boys fell onto each other…again. The doors to the vehicle opened into an elaborate station, in which ebony clocks and mahogany benches stood. Marble columns held up the arched ceilings, where intricate chandeliers hung and illuminated the station. People dressed in garb exactly like that of the woman with whom the boys were meandered through the space. "Now, do not look at-nay, not even _glance at_-the passing Ducesai. They are, of course, your masters." Finally, the woman navigated her group through the station, and into an even bigger building. She started to talk to a guard-like man, in a strange language. She then gestured forward. After five minutes of hallway routing, they came to a huge duo of doors, carved of lumber. Images of the city state's history had been engraved into the doors. She opened them. Inside, a black woman was chatting with a teen-age-looking guy. "Madame, may I present Boe Jelchilt, Jakob Yelichath, and Mark Zakabiey, Stultai masterminds." The black woman turned, and immediately beamed.

"We-el-come!" she sang cheerfully. "My dear Laka, you may leave now," she said. The other woman smiled, nodded, and bowed.

"Yes, Reichsfürur, ma'am," she said, turning around leaving the room. As she left, the guy turned and smiled. The boys gasped collectively. The dude was dressed in a flowy, soft-looking, silky white shirt, black, form-fitting leather pants, and shiny black boots. He had his hair cut, a black-dyed strip of hair, longer than that of the rest of his hair; to sum it up: cute. When he smiled, white, straight teeth gleamed.

"Welcome, my friends!" he said, his voice like butter. The woman, who'd introduced herself as Whoopie wore an outfit that resembled the boy's: a white shirt, black skirt, black high-heels, and a black business coat. "I am Alton. How are you all?" The boys cocked their heads in confusion. "What's wrong?...Oh, right. You're slaves, so it is almost impossible for you to talk to us," he chuckled. "Talk to us, answer us!" Alton smiled and grasped Mark's hand.

"Oh, uh, I see. We are fine…I guess? How are you?" Boe said nervously. Alton began to speak, but was cut off by his mother.

"Mm, look, I _really _love all of this fun stuff and introductions, but we, 1: have a point to take care of, and 2: the author has a page limit that he needs to stay within. So we need to therefore speed things along…like, now," Whoopie explained. "Anyway, recently we have monitored you three, and have found out about your energy creation device. How on earth did you make that?!" As the boys explained what they'd done, Alton and Whoopie's faces brightened and their smiles broadened.

"Oh, michty me! That is incredible! Why, with your handy work, we can…" Whoopie hushed Alton.

"Yes, son, this is incredible news, but let _me _explain," she said sternly. "You constructed it from a dead Generator? Boys, we really could use your expertise. The Urbsevekian government has become extraordinarily malicious, and I absolutely hate it! Now, I do understand that I am a part of this government-I mean, I am second in command to the highest authorities in the city-state-but, still…I hate the way our government is! Alton agrees with me. Therefore, Alton and I have devised a plan to eradicate all of this…err…madness. We are going to kill the König and Königin[1] of Naziahnum. We, however need to be cautious of my husband, Luke. He is an evil being, and hates Stultai, so be on your guards," Whoopie explained. The boys' eyes widened in fear and surprise. "Go change them. They will not be killing in outfits like that!" Whoopie said. "Also, get Boe the killing knife." Boe gasped and stepped forward.

"Ah-say what now? _I_ am going to _kill _them?! Ma'am, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea," he explained. Whoopie chuckled.

"I have chosen you because I know you have the most hatred for the Ducesai. They killed your brother, for no legitimate reason, Boe. He died for naught. So, trust me. This should be fun!"

A half hour passed. The boys had been dressed in all-black clothing. The skin not covered by the clothes was also colored black, and their eyes had been dyed black as well. The servants-non Stultai-who'd applied the make-up stood back and marveled at their handy work.

"Aye, mistress, you look as perfect as a Scottish mornin'," one Scottish servant explained, smiling. Whoopie smiled.

"Yes, Maudie, we do look rather stunning. Be sure that you keep all of the guards away from the König and Königin bedroom. That's where the action 'twill be happening," she said. The Scottish servant bowed, her hair falling in her face.

"Aye, mistress," she said plainly. Whoopie looked out the window at the setting sun. Birds flew in front of it, casting shadows upon the city's buildings.

"It's time."

The halls were quiet. The hum from the air-conditioning vents was soft and soothing. Whoopie, Alton, Boe, Mark, and Jakob crept slowly along the dimmed walls. Suddenly, a guard popped out from another hallway.

"Ahh! Demons!" it squealed. Boe leapt at the man, slitting his throat, and ripping up his chest. Blood poured from the man. Whoopie stood, mouth agape.

"Oh, you're good. In fact, maybe you're too good," she said. Boe smiled slyly.

"No, I am not _too _good for this mission," he whispered. As they continued on down the hall, they approached an elaborate door, which was guarded by robotic units.

"Okay, we need to terminate those robots. They are MS-712's, the most powerful robotic-guard units in existence. We…_Boe! What are you doing?!_" Whoopie exclaimed. Boe leapt at the robots, and ripped out their motherboards. Then, he stabbed them, and as they fell forward, he grabbed the knives' handles, and they slipped out of the robots easily.

"Like this?" he said. Whoopie stood, frozen, staring wide-eyed.

"Hmm, interesting way to do it. Nevertheless, we are still burdened with the task of the killing of the König, and Königin. Boe, do your stuff," she said, gesturing to the door. Boe nodded shakily, and glanced at his watch.

"23:41. Hmm, they should be asleep by now," he muttered. He grasped the gleaming golden knob, turned it, and pulled the heavy door open. The room was darkened with the exception of a solitary electric lamp. The bedroom was lavishly decorated: velvet carpets, wicker furniture, the latest television and computer technology sitting idle, and modern lighting. The most dominant thing in the room was a giant bed. Bow crawled over to it, and stood up. A man and a woman- the König and Königin- laid, sleeping soundly. The woman was the closest thing to Boe, so he decided that she would be the first to go. Boe retrieved the knife he was given, and put it against her neck. Then he pressed down and pulled towards him. Red blood spilled out from the cut, and the woman's eyes opened almost immediately afterwards. She tried to breathe. Boe gasped and stabbed her six more times, which killed her. The man, luckily, did not wake up. Boe crawled along the bed-side over to the man. When lifting his hand to stab, the man started to rouse.

"Huh, what?" he mumbled groggily. "Alecia?! What on earth…_AHHH!" _He screamed when he saw Boe. Boe quickly drove the knife into the back of the man's neck. He howled in agony. Boe punched the man's head fearfully. Blood spattered up onto his face, and into his open mouth. He cried out in pain again, and fell onto the carcass of his wife. "Please! _STOP!" _Boe laughed demonically, and whispered into the man's ear.

"Tolchinta stoktexi uthexa!"[2] Finally, the man ceased to utter any more, and Boe left the room.

"So…how'd it go?" Whoopie asked. Around the group, about seven guards laid dead in a large pool of blood.

"Uh, well, they are de…I'm sorry, but, what on earth did you guys do out here?!" Boe asked. Whoopie shrugged.

"Well, guards came to investigate, so we killed them. Are the König and Königin dead?" Whoopie asked again.

"Yes, they are. Can we go now? I've got blood all over me," Boe said.

A day had passed. Ever since the leaders were found dead, the Ducesai had forgotten completely about the Stultai. The three had erased the past day's events from their short term memories. They laid together on the roof of the main building in the village.

"Shall we continue with the Kelfehlfunktor's re-calibration and update?" Mark asked. Boe nodded.

"Oh, sure. We…" Boe was cut off by a loud announcement.

"Serial numbers 1457, 27937, and 6280 please report to the Roll Call stage _NOW!_" the voice screamed. Boe, Mark and Jakob all knew what was to come of them if they went to the stage. The group started running away from the central point of the Dome. An aircraft resembling a helicopter suddenly appeared, and chased the boys down.

"Ahh! We're being chased!" Jakob yelled. Suddenly, a teal mist formed around the group, and they started to lift up into the aircraft. The beam dropped the boys into a glass-enclosed chamber. Alton and Whoopie stood within, handcuffed. Ten other Ducesai guards stood off to the side. Next to Alton and Whoopie, a tall, old (55 years old) man stood, glaring evilly at the three.

"Who are you?" Boe asked angrily. The man frowned.

"Your worst nightmare," he said. Boe looked doubtful.

"Uh-huh, yeah. I kind of gathered _that _much. I mean really, picking us up via tractor-beam. Great use of descriptive adjectives, but really…_who are you?!_" Boe said. The man scoffed.

"I am sure you know who _I _am," he said. The three shook their heads. The man scoffed indignantly. "Ugh! I am Luke Halitz! Whoopie Halitz's husband? No? Augh, nevermind. You are under arrest, in the name of the Urbsevekian city-state government," the man said.

"Hubba-_wha_?! We didn't do anything!" Mark exclaimed indignantly. Anton laughed.

"Oh, bah! Rubbish I say! I overheard Whoopie and Alton discussing their acts, and…oh nevermind! You all are to be tried this evening. Don't expect mercy. Long, move it!"

A cold breeze drifted through the court-room. Seats encircled the middle of the room, in which sat the judge, the five defendants, and the attorneys representing the city-state of Urbsevek. An old woman sat in the judge's seat, and glared at basically everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here in court to convict the following people for the murder of our government's leaders: Alton and Whoopie Halitz, and Mark, Jakob, and Boe. If there is anyone who wishes to object to this conviction, speak now or forever hold your peace," she snarled. The space of three minutes passed like it was years instead of three minutes. "No? Well, then…Defense, what is your plea?"

"Not guilt…" Whoopie began.

"_NOT RELEVANT!_ Your honor, please. The majority of the 'Defense' is of Stultai origin. Therefore, they should get…NO…_TRIAL!_" Luke exclaimed. The court room gasped in surprise. The judge reeled.

"Mr. Halitz, sir! Please remain quiet!" she hissed. Luke glared.

"Oh, zip it woman! _Convict them!_" he exclaimed. In the back of the crowd, a glass broke. The judge gasped and frowned…again.

"Defendants, please rise. Due to the unforeseen propositions given here today, I have no choice but to sentence you all to death. Anton, please remove them to their holding cells," she grumbled. Whoopie and Alton gasped and glared at Luke.

"_LUKE?! _What on earth are you doing?! You are my husband _and _Alton's father! How dare you…" Whoopie suddenly stopped. Luke had smacked her face and reeled.

"Silence you wench! I don't care one bit! Frankly speaking, I've hated Alton from his birth. I wanted to kill him at his first breath! You've committed a crime against Urbsevek and her people. Anton, NOW!" Luke exclaimed, spittle flying from his red, swollen, angry face. Alton gasped, a tear falling from his eye. The rest of the court room gasped and whispered.

"What? F-father, how can you think that?" Alton whimpered.

"Alton, now! Take them _now!_" Anton reluctantly came over and grabbed the five. They followed a long corridor, and then arrived at a jail-like cell, into which Anton shoved the group.

"Say your prayers, or whatever. You're not going to be alive much longer," he said ominously. Alton laid on Whoopie's shoulder, and cried softly.

"Is what dad said really true? Did he really want to kill me at my birth?" Alton whispered. Whoopie nodded, and started to cry. Mark, Jakob, and Boe looked at each other sadly.

"Well, we've had a good run, haven't we? We made it thus far," Boe said, grabbing a hand from Jakob and Mark. Suddenly, a TV monitor lowered from the ceiling. Speakers followed. An image of Luke suddenly appeared.

"Because of what you have done, Boe, Jakob, and Mark, your kind shall be eliminated. We've found your energy-maker, and have replicated it tenfold! Prepare to watch the killing of your kind!" What followed was horrific. The Dome was filled with a blood-curdling screaming; a close-up of a being-electrocuted Stulta was shown: his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth was open in a scream, his body spazzing around due to the electricity. Mark gasped sadly.

"No! That was my brother!" he cried. Finally the screaming stopped. The camera zoomed in on the village; dead bodies laid about, sparks of electricity still present. The Stultais' faces were wracked in pain, and their eyes were wide open in a dead stare. The three boys started to cry. Then, the TV left. All was silent. Then, a platform started to descend from the ceiling. Luke and another man were standing on it. As they reached the floor, Luke started to laugh evilly. Boe suddenly leapt at him, demonically crying out and exclaiming in Na'vi. Luke exclaimed in pain as Boe pulled back Luke's head. Suddenly, a loud, sharp "crack!" filled the space. Luke fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from his mouth. Boe stood, and looked at the dead man.

"Hmm. Eat that!" he cried. The other man stood fearfully, glancing back and forth from Luke and Boe. "You are next," Boe said evilly. As he lunged for the man, the man punched him, sending Boe flying. Mark and Jakob stood up, but were pulled back down by Whoopie. The man came to Boe, who laid on the ground, his back being broken. "Please, don't," he whispered. The man jabbed a syringe into Boe's arm. He shouted and groaned in great agony. Then, he stopped all together. His eyes glazed over, and he exhaled all of his breath. Mark and Jakob gasped.

"_BOE! _Why'd you do that?!" Jakob exclaimed. The man sneered and looked at the group.

"Who's next?"

* * *

><p>[1] German for King and Queen<p>

[2] Na'vi (the Stultai's native language) for "Die, you stupid %$# &!"


End file.
